Scribbles From A Troubled Mind
by DorianSS
Summary: A collection of my failed and abandoned ideas. Anyone is welcome to adopt them. If you like a particular one then don't hesitate to pester me about it.
1. Introduction

The following chapters each show story ideas that I had which led to a chapter or two. They're highly unedited and really only here for posterity. I may expand on them some day even further or I may not. Above all they depict an almost unfiltered access to how my mind worked and created these things. I may add some Author's notes at the end referencing all that I had planned at some point.

I hope you enjoy reading these scribbles from a troubled mind.

Dorian S S

(Surbhit Srivastava)


	2. Ron's Monsters[Harry Potter/Tokyo Ghoul]

From Asari Takao (Head of Management of Magical Beings in Japan)

To Granger Hermione (Head of Department of Magical Creatures)

It is on a very serious note that I write this letter to you. I was informed of you by my contacts in the ICW. It was clear to me that you would be interested in certain information that I had managed to uncover about ghouls, or should I say xxxxx(lamia). I know, I am getting ahead of myself. Don't speak the word I just told you. It's taboo in all ICW controlled regions..

I have a certain theory about Ghouls but lack concrete evidence. I plan to present my case to the ICW in the meeting next year but I need more evidence. Unfortunately, finding ghouls is hard with the muggle organization Commission of Counter Ghoul mercilessly hunting them. My request is to help with my research and suppress CCG's activities in Japan. If my theory is indeed proven correct then a large scale operation will have to commence. I loathe to even think of presenting my case without proper planning.

My Thanks,

Asari Takao

It was a few days later Ron found himself alone in Hermione's office. Her office was as organized and clean as expected. On her desk were multiple old books and Ron noticed they were all related to ancient dark creatures. Hermione had told him to wait there while she brought in our guest, the head of department of magical beings of Japan.

They had taken the upmost care in disguising the reason for Miss Asari's visit. As far as anyone knew, she was here to increase cooperation between the members of International Commission for Magical Beings.

Ron heard a faint click as the door opened and he saw them come in. Asari was middle-aged, beautiful woman with short dark hair and a pair of violet eyes. Those eyes reminded him of someone he would rather forget though. She wasn't fat by any means but she wasn't skinny either. Her skin tone was light.

She gave him a short bow which he returned and said in a heavy Japanese accent, "Pleased to meet you, Weasley-san."

"Pleased to meet-" Ron began but was interrupted surprisingly by Hermione

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here, Ron," she said giving him an amulet which he put on. "It should pass in most places and it's fully functional but best not to try your luck."

"Thanks for whatever it is, but I was in the middle of something, Hermione."

"It's no problem, Mr Weasley." Takao Asari now spoke in clear tones with no hint of a foreign accent. "One of the features of the ICW badge is a semi-functional translator."

Indeed, Ron could hear the Japanese clear in the back of his mind but he understood her perfectly now. Or at least he hoped that this translator was working properly. Whatever the case, he proceeded with his greeting and soon they were all seated.

"So? What is this request you have for us? Your letter was rather vague." Hermione said.

"Indeed," Asari sighed. "The matter is too delicate to be put into words."

"You can trust us." Ron spoke up. It was clear something was weighing heavily on Miss Asari's mind and she was still debating her decision. She stared at Ron for some time before nodding.

"I have discovered something very secret, and in some parts taboo. The implications of this study are too far reaching for me just reveal it to the public. I sought advice from some of my friends in the ICW and was immediately recommended to talk to Miss Granger." Asari said and Ron felt a pang of annoyance at his unnecessary nature but he supressed it. If someone wanted advice than he was the last person to come to.

"In your letter, you mentioned that you learned something about the muggle ghouls." Hermione inquired.

"What? What about those man-eating monsters?" Ron asked.

"I was looking through some old books about genealogy when I found this strange side effect of inbreeding. According to the book, inbreeding not only causes physical defects but magical ones as well. This can result to squibs with dormant magic that manifests itself in strange ways." Asari began.

"Dormant magic. Is that even possible?" Ron asked, sceptical.

"If you don't believe that magic could be dormant to some capacity then you don't have to look further than an obscurus." She said and Ron subsided.

"One of the most common manifestations of this dormant magic is a strange desire to eat human flesh and nothing else. Sound familiar? The body may at times manifest a weak form of regeneration to counter the adverse effects of such a habit. It also results in a darkening of the sclera and the evil glint of red is seen in the iris." She continued.

Ron may be thick at times but even he could see where this was going. "You mean to say…"

"That they could be our magical brethren, yes" Asari replied. Ron gasped in shock while Hermione stayed silent.

"I would like to see the book, please" Hermione said in firm tones.

"It has an anti-copying spell and I wasn't about to risk everything on this meeting." Asari said simply but the implication was clear. She didn't trust us to help her.

"What is your request?" Hermione said, sounding dejected.

"I want you to help me gather evidence either for or against this theory. I would do it myself but there are certain complications when it comes to ghouls." Asari replied.

Hermione took out her wand and cast a privacy spell around her and Ron.

"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione asked. It was clear that she was itching to get to the bottom of this mystery but it was clear that she couldn't. There just weren't enough ghouls in Britain and they all hid themselves exceptionally well.

"I think we should investigate. I'll provide any help I can. Though I don't know much about ghouls"

Hermione removed the spell and turned to Asari.

"I assume you both want to know more about ghouls before agreeing to this mission?" Asari said and both Ron and Hermione nodded.

"There is surprisingly little literature about ghouls that doesn't deal with countermeasures against them. And that's just in the muggle world. The magical world seems to treat the entire subject as either taboo or irrelevant." Hermione complained and Ron could just imagine her sifting through multiple books getting more and more frustrated with each one.

"Yes, that is indeed the case. The real Greek word for ghoul is indeed taboo in all ICW controlled areas and thus any true researches into them gets shut down. It was my good fortune that my research began when I was an agent for ICW which briefly exempted me from the Taboo." Asari said, sighing at the end. Hermione seemed quite furious at such limits on knowledge.

"Anyway, in a normal state Ghouls look exactly like any other human. There are only two organs that distinguish them from normal humans. A Kakugan which denotes a ghoul's eye where the iris turns red and the sclera turns black with red veins across it." Asari said pointing to her eye with a wand. She muttered a spell and her eye turned just like she just described.

"The second is a Kakuhou which is sac-like organ. The Kakuhou stores RC cells (a type of cell found in all human beings). Only with a kakuhou can someone absorb the nutrients present in RC cells. These cells are transported to the kakuhou and stored inside." Asari continued.

"Stored? For what purpose?" Ron asked.

"The RC cells can be released to form something akin to liquid muscle. It's the main weapon of ghouls. Only this can pierce the hard skin of other ghouls."

"You mean a Kagune," Hermione said.

"Yes, and there is much more to learn about ghouls that even I don't know. That is why I need your help." Asari said, bowing again. Ron got the distinct impression that it was directed solely towards Hermione but he ignored it.

"Ron here will come with you as my proxy, he will help you wherever he can but I must stress that he is free to act as he sees fit." Hermione said.

"Thank you very much, Mr Weasley" she said and gave a short bow again. "I too, have brought someone else into our circle of trust. He is a non-magical human that has recently joined up as a No-Maj Liaison. He was screened by me and has seemed to have some connection to ghouls. He will join you Mr Weasley as my proxy during missions."

"A muggle?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yes, a No-Maj since you will be acting in the muggle world while gathering information on ghouls."

"Very well, I agree to the task if Hermione agrees," Ron said.

"I agree. You will leave with Ms. Asari and investigate the ghouls"

A/N: That was a very heavily edited version of the two chapters I posted on HPFF. This is meant to be a true merge of the magical world with the world of Tokyo Ghoul so at some places canon of either property may be slightly tweaked. It is targeted slightly more towards a HP fan just starting Tokyo Ghoul so there might be a bit of information rehash. I'm sure you guys will understand.

Ron was quite disappointed with the simple method of travel from the British border to the Japanese border. You simply put your head in a tube and within seconds you're popping out of the ground at your destination. He much preferred the Bulgarian way which involved a Veela, a pipe and a bucket. In an order that would surprise you.

Anyway, the ministry however, was far more magical. It was clear we were underground again but much deeper than the British ministry. The walls were enchanted to display a map of Japan. Different areas were different colours though Ron did not know what they meant for it was obvious they meant something.

He was given a tour of the ministry as was


	3. Oasis[The Vampire Diaries]

**AN: I wanted to write something that would push worldbuilding to the edge since that's the part I enjoy the most. I have written past worlds before but never have I tried to speculate about the future world. My speculations are even more wilder in a world filled with magic. You may have thought that my other fics were ambitious and stupid at best but this one beats all of that. It may even be asked why is it a fanfiction in the first place but don't worry The Mikaelson family will have more role in the story than they did in The Originals. As usual, my grammar is not the best so I beg your pardon.**

Chapter 1: Falling Down

Finn had been falling, falling for centuries or an instant. He did not know. Sometimes he heard things, faint whispers of the world. He did not know what was true and what he imagined but there was one truth that was undeniable. He was falling.

Falling amidst an endless black horizon. A place where he was abandoned, forgotten. No matter how many whispers he heard, only his family were loud and clear. Or at least as loud as anything was in this endless world.

"He was an embarrassment to us all...Our brother made everything as dull as it could be... Finn Mikaelson, the boring one."

"So you can dagger me just like our brother Finn... Is that all you think of me... I have always loved you, Niklaus"

"You steal decades from us without a hint of remorse... How long before we end up just like dear old Finn... Don't worry sister, if anyone is going to be daggered today, it would be me."

"I have always admired you, Finn. Today our family is on the cusp of freedom. We are all awake, and we have all the daggers that our dear brother used. Well, except yours. Its been so long that I can't bring myself to release you. I can't be the one to face your wrath, brother."

"Hello, Finn. They are afraid of bringing you into this new world. Even Klaus, given the chance chose not to use your dagger. Elijah has hid this dagger from me for a very long time but I will borrow it for a while. Klaus has tormented us for more than a century and it's time we put a stop to that. What I'm trying to say is... Welcome back."

And I woke up. I didn't wake up screaming. I woke up quietly, just as I had been for the last 1000 years.

**AN: So at first it was gonna be another 1000 years in the box but then I realised that I can't make that much up. A century is more than enough time for the world to transform. Especially a world where the magical world was revealed to all.**

**AN:Finn was going to be much changed and would have been slightly OOC but I planned to address all these issues within the story rather than giving a rant about the differences.**

Chapter 2: Standing up

_I am Finn, son of Mikael, an Original Vampire. Trapped in a box for a 1000 years I have been finally awakenedby my brother Kol._

_The world will shudder_

Finn was finally free but it came at a great price. A price paid by his dearest love, Sage. We were at an ancestral tomb, where the children of Sage had been buried for a long time.

There was huge applause as he stepped into the centre, where Sage lay in her final resting place. He wasn't used to such a welcome and there was an euphoria that lasted for a while. Once the noise died down, he began to speak.

"Vampires, werewolves, witches. Today we gather here not only to mourn the passing of Sage, your maker and protector but also to realise her vision of the future.," Finn said. "But first let's remember the story of a true warrior and priest, of a believer. She wanted to believe in something in this wretched world. She believed in God, she believed in Nature, in me and most importantly she believed in all of you. She believed, that together we could shape a better future."

Murmurs went around as people nodded in agreement. Finn continued, "In the last century my brothers Klaus and Elijah have carved out a piece of the world for themselves. They rule over Europe with an iron fist, constantly clashing. The Mikaelsons fight and fight and who bears the burden of their mistakes? Everyone else. But I will not ask you to fight them. I myself am not going to fight them." Nervousness filled the room and some people even cried. For centuries they had dreamed of this day when they will have vengeance on the Mikaelsons but it was all for naught.

"I will not fight the Mikaelsons because I have seen a greater evil." Finn spoke quietly and everyone listened. "Balance, is what the spirits preach. Balance, is what nature dictates. But I ask you this, I ask all of you. How many of you lost your family to the thirst of blood? How many of you lost your friends to the call of the moon? How many lost your magic to the anarchy of the spirits? How much should we sacrifice for balance?!"

Almost everyone was startled at the sudden exclamation. "What can we do? Why must you say such things." a girl shrieked.

"There is no we, I am not asking any of you to join me. You can leave now, and no one will stop you. But if you stay I promise you, all of you that the last enemy we shall destroy will be Death. We shall tip the scales of nature so far that spirits will shudder, and magic will bloom, in every soul."

"Can you imagine the destruction it would cause? The mayhem? It would be hell on earth in a manner of speaking. I will not follow you into such foolishness." a voice said from behind him, it was his brother Kol. "That, is what you all are thinking. Let me show you who alone will roam the world if we do not act."

Kol took out the dagger that had trapped Finn for so long. Finn watched as Kol started chanting a spell so strong it needed no magic, no balance and no power. It was euphoric, to say the least. Slowly, people started joining him in the chant and so did Finn as they were dragged into a vision of the future.

Alone stood the fabled Silas carassing his beautiful Amara. Finn didn't know how he knew them on sight but he assumed it was part of the vision. Around them was only death and destruction.

It took a moment for all of them to recover. They hadn't just seen it, they had felt it. Finn spoke so softly that he didn't expect anyone to hear but they all did. "That, is what we are fighting. That is the enemy."

And they all agreed.

**AN: Another easy thing to notice is probably that Grindelwald's speach had quite an effect on me and I was desperate to write something like that. **


	4. Dorian Gray[Tokyo Ghoul]

AN:This is one of my original content and even now I'm sorely tempted to scrub it from history. Alas, I am too sentimental to ever delete it. Did I have an idea with this one? Not really. I love Dorian Gray and I equally loved Tokyo Ghoul so I decided, why not do them both.

**Full confession, I haven't read the manga completely but I am reading it as we speak. So later revelations might be ignored which makes this a slight AU. Dorian only has the knowledge of the anime but this is taking place in the manga (I know, weird concept)**

Summary: When Dorian stabbed his portrait after what felt like 100 years of pain something incredible happened, he was transported to the world of Tokyo Ghoul. He was in pain no more, or so he thought.

Again and again the water came, rushing in from all sides as the tide reached it's peak. Again and again I died, seemingly with no end.

The Great Dorian Gray had once nailed his soul to the devil's altar wishing that his beautiful, handsome portrait could grow old while he remained as he was. I never thought that my wish might come true. At first the idea of immortality was lost to me, thinking only of the immediate moment. I lived for pleasure and pleasure only.

But , as old friends died and I survived I was faced with the ultimate reality. I was going to be here for a long time. I had considered myself fortunate, the portrait a gift.

I wasn't entirely wrong, the portrait was indeed a gift, but from hell. I didn't consider myself fortunate now, trapped in this cave by the one I loved so much with nothing but my portrait to keep my company.

I didn't like drowning. It was prolonged and left you desperate. Over time I learned to kill myself before the tide. I wanted to die, for real this time. I knew that I won't be here forever. Sooner or later I will be discovered but I wasn't sure his mind could survive. After all, my portrait had been left here for a single purpose.

Again and again I died, sometimes quickly, sometimes not. I had never been 'foolish' enough to kill myself before. And I desperately tried to believe that I wasn't foolish enough to do it now.

"I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything...

I'm just a normal college student who likes to read...

But...

If I were to write a book with me as the main character...

It would be...

...A tragedy."

Those lines came from the manga of an anime I loved. I always felt weird reading them. I had been the protagonist of a book, after all. It had been deemed a great philosophical fiction filled with horror but I always thought of that story as a tragedy. What could be a bigger tragedy than suicide? I knew now there were worse things.

Dying was easy really when compared to the silence after. As I drowned again and again while the water slowly drained from the room, at least I had something to do. It was when I was left to just stare at my bloated ugly visage in the portrait that I truly felt like I was in hell.

One day, I became foolish. I thought I could end this real tragedy.

It had just begun.

**AN: So, that was the prologue. This is an original version of Dorian Gray loosely inspired by Dorian from The Confessions of Dorian Gray.**

When my hand reached towards the painting to destroy it as countless tried to before, something incredible happened. The Dorian in the picture moved to mirror my own posture. Enchanted, my hand moved on its own.

Our hands touched and seemed to melt together. No, they were passing through. My hand a bundle of oils and the painting a horrific reality. I jerked my hand back and moved in the opposite direction.

I tried to run but it felt like invisible chains were dragging me back. It was the picture frame, I realized. I was bound by the painting's limitations. Dreading it, I faced my old, rotting, dying reflection.

I knew what was required of me, long ago I had offered up my soul and the devil was here to collect. Anticipating the fires of hell, I stepped into the painting with my eyes closed.

The first thing I thought was that hell was especially windy. The next that I was falling, faster and faster.

I could see the ground below coming up to meet me. And it seemed like we would have ramen noodles together. What am I thinking.Splash

It took a long time for my body to regenerate. I quickly checked up on the essentials. Two eyes, ears, arms and legs. My skin was still regenerating in places. This was noticeably slower than usual but nothing too disturbing.

It was after some time that I realized that the skin around my left eye wasn't healing. It felt terrible to the touch, like I was touching a rotten banana.

Normally I would wake up from such a nightmare at this point but nothing happened. I was lying in what seemed like the top floor of a building. I could feel the sound of people rushing up the stairs. I knew now was not the time to figure out what the fuck was going on.

First part of regaining control, do something unexpected. And so I jumped from the building straight to the narrow alley below.

What I didn't expect was someone jumping after me. It was a demon it seemed. A burly face and two monstrous eyes. I would recognize those eyes anywhere but this can't be true.

It didn't take long for a hand to be going straight through me. No, I am the living embodiment of fiction being real. Anything could be true.

I was startled to realize I was in shock as my body was ripped apart.

"Cannibalism, oh how I love it!" the ghoul spoke in a strangely soft voice. And thus I died once more.

I woke up to my leg being eaten but I wasn't feeling anything but vague sensations. My mind had already retreated from this torture.

There was no doubt about it, I was being eaten by a ghoul. This can't be the real world, ghouls can hardly survive without making a mess of things. Thus I had become part of this fictional world.

"Better than hell" I said causing the ghoul to look at me.

"Oh, you're still alive. This is incredible" He said. "I must bring you there. Your taste is divine."

I stayed quiet this time. It was obvious the ghoul was thinking to himself. I couldn't fight a ghoul without a quinque. It was impossible.

After some deliberation he swung me onto his back and we rocketed through the Tokyo skyline.

Yes, I was very much inside Tokyo Ghoul


	5. The Life And Lies Of Cosmina[FB:CoG]

**AN:Another story idea that came from my fascination with Grindelwald. If there is any story from here that I am likely to continue some day then it is this one. I even have the story still up on my profile though for how long is anyone's guess. **

The Life and Lies of Cosmina

New Beginnings

By all accounts, Cosmina was an ordinary women. Young and newly married, she was adored by her husband and she liked him too. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful but if the jealous stares were anything to go by she was no hag either. She prided herself in her ability to keep up a conversation with the highest intellectuals. Her life as a wife wasn't terribly exciting but it sufficed. When she saw the rare glimpse of true poverty she was glad of her place in life.

Her life would have continued this way, she would have grown old with her husband and would have died a meaningless death with a meaningless life as her legacy. But alas, for better or worse, it was not to be.

It seemed eerily quite in the house that evening. The surrounding area that was usually filled with chatter was now quiet. She didn't want to look out the window, she really didn't. It wasn't right, wasn't proper. Just a peek, she told herself even as a force in the back of her mind protested.

The street was dark and she could barely make out anything. This was unusual too for there would normally be kids playing around and the poor bustling themselves along their seemingly endless journey. Today, there was no one. It seemed it had not been just her mind that had felt the pressure. Though unlike the others, including her husband who was now in their bedroom sleeping, she had refused to comply, to listen to rational thought.

And then there were sharp cracking noises as about half a dozen men and women dressed in somewhat odd clothes, though not too out of place, appeared out of thin air. They seemed to form a circle, each holding a stick in their hands which was alight at the end. Then with the barest sound at all came a person at the centre. He had blonde hair, from what she could see in the dim light. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be breathing deeply as if testing the air out.

In a quick movement his head snapped towards her and his mismatched blue eyes fixated onto hers. They both seemed unable or unwilling to move their gaze. Neither noticed as the world around them crumbled to reveal a barren landscape. Distantly they realized that a siren was blaring without stop. It was he who broke their gaze and looked around, she decided to do so too. She had only begun to realize that this scorched piece of land used to be a city when planes, at least she thought they were planes soared overhead. The young man moved closer to her, and just before he was about to reach me the scene shifted and they were again in a city. It was quiet for the briefest of moments before a sound so loud pierced her ears that she was sure she could no longer hear. Her skin scorched and melted away in an instant and she died.

No, she was back at her home staring into those strange eyes and she could see that he had felt it too. Their death. If anyone asked her to describe the feeling she would only be able to say that it was eternal agony and then eternal peace, quicker than falling asleep.

She backed away from the window and turned but he was there right in front of her. He seemed angry but determined, depressed but hopeful. He seemed... like waves about to crash onto the beach in the most devastating manner. All this should have meant that he was not to be trusted. But they had shared something deeply personal. A secret everyone took to their graves. So when he hugged her she didn't protest. When she sobbed into his arms he said in hushed tones, "Don't worry, friend. We will not let it happen."

The thought should have terrified her, but it only made her feel one thing : nothing. She had felt true agony, trapped in an instant and eternal all the same. What was a little thing as death to her? Her thoughts were broken as Grindelwald moved back towards the alleyway from which they had come. She walked beside him, looking straight ahead. When he offered her his hand she took it firmly in her grasp. It felt like you were being squeezed through a hole just big enough to let you through and they were back in her home.

The companions of Grindelwald had all gone on separate tasks, given to them by him. Although he referred to them all as his brothers and sisters, it was clear he was the one who led them and they followed. Why? That question bothered her the most, so one quiet evening she decided to ask.

They were having dinner together, in silence. His thoughts about the vision were interrupted by her steely gaze. Grindelwald sighed and then asked, "What is it, friend?"

Cosmina had been determined to speak up today but found herself at a loss of words. There were just too many questions. She decided to ask the most important yet possibly the most offensive question first, "What are you?"

He seemed unimpressed with her question and she ducked her head in slight shame. "I mean, you look human and seem to think and behave like humans but the things that you can do..."

"I am just like anybody else, Cosmina. The things I can do are because I have been granted a great gift. The gift of magic. You know it to be true. You can feel it in your very soul that this is no trick. This is real."

"Somehow, I believe you. What are you hiding from?" she asked. She had thought long and hard about people with such power. What would they seek refuge from? Only more people like them.

Grindelwald chuckled at that, "We are not hiding. There are just some narrow minded people in my community that I would rather avoid. But you are right in your assumption that there could be only one reason for our existence continuing to be hidden. In an age of fear and violence, a great silent war took place between the Wizarding and Non Wizarding world. We were few then, separated and lost. So very lost. The Wizarding World was brought to the brink of annihilation by people who would never feel the true essence of life as we do."

"So you hid, from people like me?" she asked incredulously. "What do you have to fear from us lowly muggles." She had heard the word used among Grindelwald's companions. They used it to describe her as one would an animal.

"Oh dear Cosmina, you don't have to think such things. Muggles are not lesser, but other. They move forward in a world without magic while we stay behind in our comfort zone. Muggles have proven themselves to have a certain penchant for destruction and ironically beautiful creations. It is my dream, of a world where no one, wizards, witches, vampires, werewolves and even muggles have to conceal their true nature. A place where everyone can take their rightful place... In the world."

"If somebody asked me what I wanted, it would be that peace we felt at the end of our lives." she said softly. "Will you kill me, Grindelwald? I want it to be you."

Grindelwald was again staring back into my eyes as he had done that first time. Flashes seemed to rush past her. A vision, that Grindelwald would rise to dominance over the Wizarding World. And inexplicably, she was there with him. It gave her a thrill she never imagined to be possible.

"Perhaps it's time," he said and got up. "I have taken enough advantage of your hospitality."

She tried to rise too but found herself unable to. A flick of his wand and the house started to catch fire. He finally muttered "Protego diabolica"

With that he silently walked out of the house. Soon after so did his companions untouched by the fire. She sat there wondering how it would feel. Being burned alive as the flames came closer and closer. Even though she had asked for it, there was a deep sense of betrayal.

Why was that so? She wondered. She realised with a start that she actually trusted him. Even now, as he left her here to die. She knew deep down that he hadn't wanted to do it. That it was, for the greater good.

Grindelwald watched as the flames consumed the house. He didn't know why they were still here, they should have left but they watched, wanting to remember her sacrifice. And when the dust settled, she was there. As protected as ever. Reborn as a phoenix. Pure and loyal.


End file.
